Redo: A Trip to Naboo
by mrs.padme skywalker
Summary: i made some corrections to the story hope ya'll like it. Padmes getting chased by a bounty hunter so Anakin and Ahsoka protect her on her home planet. Ahsoka gets a tinge bit jelouse and Padme notices it. will she decide to tell the truth
1. Chapter 1

A Trip to Naboo

Chapter 1

Ahsoka was in Padmé's Naboo Yacht with Padmé and Anakin Skywalker. She had just met Padmé and she was nice and all but Ahsoka didn't like the way she acted and talked to her master. Ahsoka took a mental note that her master and Padmé flirted. Not to mention Padmé was wearing sluttish clothes that day. Ahsoka was happy to get out of the city for a while and even happier to go to a place she hasn't been before. Padmé told her earlier that Naboo was gorgeous, after that Padmé looked at Anakin and giggled like a little girl would when a boy she had a crush on talked to her.

Padme had tooken the time to chose her outfit for the day. A sequined designer black tank top and and old worn out pair of blue jean shorts she found in her closet. She new her parents would not aprove but it was summer and 94 degrees on the planet and she didn't feel like wearing a thick long and stuffy dress. The outfit itself was really cute but she didn't like the effects it gave. They already had people almost crash there speeders and air-taxi's because of it. _Oh force I'm going to get my ass chewed out when I get home. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. And on top of that Sola will never live me getting in trouble out of wearing this down._ Padme thought looking out the window seeing nothing but stars, dark, and more stars.

Anakin thought that his wife and padawan were being unusually quiet. They were close to Naboo. Anakin couldn't wait until he walked into his mother in laws house and smelled that delicious food she and Sola were cooking. In addition, of course he couldn't wait until he saw his nieces, Pooja and Ryoo. They arrived at Padmé's parents house, Ahsoka looked at the house with a curious look on her face. She walked out of the ship and helped her master carry the tons of luggage. "Goodness what's in these, bowling balls," Ahsoka exclaimed trying to lift one of the bags. "Be careful my jewerlys in there and they're very expensive please don't drop it," Padmé said. "Snips let me get that, you can carry her clothes okay let me get the heavy stuff," Anakin said with concern on his face. Padmé's face got red with jealousy she walked in front of the two Jedi, flipping her long hair out of her face as she approached the steps leading to the door. Anakin sighed, "Come and Ahsoka lets do this the easy way and pick them up with the force". "Okay master", Ahsoka said with a cheerful look on her face. Anakin and Ahsoka walked up the steps with the luggage floating beside them. Sola's husband, Darred noticed them and held the door open. "Hey Anakin, Padmé seemed really mad when she came in what happened," Darred asked? "Honestly Darred I have no idea, maybe I should check on her", Anakin said. "Good idea, here let me get that stuff," Darred said. "Alright thanks Darred, you know where she went," Anakin asked? "Kitchen," Darred said while walking up the large steps that lead to the rooms upstairs. "You stay here Ahsoka, or you can look around just be careful", Anakin said walking towards the kitchen.

Ahsoka looked in the family room. She looked at the statues and paintings that hung on the wall. "Whoa," she said while looking at the 74 in. flat screen TV. "I knew Senator Amidala came from a wealthy family but I didn't think they were this rich,"Ahsoka said to herself in amazement. She looked out one of the big picture windows and saw two little girls playing in the sand and a woman who looked like an older version of Padmé sitting in a lawn chair watching them. "Maybe I'll join them," Ahsoka thought. She walked upstairs toward her room; she stopped when she realized she did not know where her room was. Darred came out of she was guessing Padmé's room. "What's wrong young one", Darred asked. "I'm looking for my room," she said. Darred smiled and said, "Third door to the left". Ahsoka said thank you and walked toward it.

She changed into her bathing suit and walked down the stairs. On her way outside, she looked in the kitchen. She saw who she guessed was Padmé's mom, cooking something that smelled so good Ahsoka thought she might drool. Then she noticed the senator and her master sitting on the counter, there faces close, they were whispering about something. Ahsoka saw that Anakin's hand was softly rubbing the small of Senator Amidala's back. _Yea-good friends, _she thought looking sad. She walked outside and went toward the woman sitting in the chair. "Hi I'm Ahsoka Tano, Master Skywalker's padawan," she said with a big smile on her face. The woman lifted her sunglasses of her face and looked at Ahsoka. "Hey I'm Sola, Padmé's older sister, I remember Anakin mentioning you a couple times," Sola said with an ear-to-ear smile. "He has," Ahsoka said with a confused look on her face. "Yeah he mentioned it last night when he and Padmé came over for dinner", Sola said. "Oh ummmmm I'm a little confused why did master come over here and with Senator Amidala," Ahsoka asked. "Oh well him and Padmé are such close friends and he has a mission to protect her, he just came over to discuss the situation to us," Sola said. "Oh that makes sense..." she paused looking for something to change the subject on." Are those your kids", She asked. "Yeah the older ones Ryoo, she's 7 years old and the younger ones Pooja, she's 5 years old," Sola said.

"Sola round the kids up dinners ready and your dad will be here any minute," Padmé's mom said. "Kay mom, come on guys dinners ready and papaw's on his way," Sola said. "Okay mommy", both girls said. Ahsoka got up and followed the three inside. She entered the dining room; she stopped when she saw the seating arrangements. Padmé was on the right side of the table sitting next to Anakin, Sola was sitting across from Padmé and beside Darred, Pooja was beside Sola, Ryoo was sitting next to Padmé. On one of the far ends sat Padmé's mom and there was an empty seat on the opposite far end that Ahsoka guessed was saved for when Padmé's dad got there. Jobal looked at Ahsoka and pointed to a chair next to Ryoo. Ahsoka nodded and sat down. She looked at Padme and saw her eyes were puffy and red from crying. The table was silent until the front door opened and the shadow of a large older man appeared. Padme and Sola practically jumped out of their chairs. "Daddy", they both said excitedly! They gave him a huge hug. He looked at Padme, "honey what in the world are you wearing," he looked at her face. "Oh my god what happened, Anakin if you had something to do with her crying I'm going to take your metal hand and use it as a back scratcher," he said angrily. "No daddy it wasn't Ani it was something else I don't want to talk about it, Momma can tell you later if she wants", Padmé said rubbing her eye.

"Alright then dear if you say so," he said. Padmé and Sola went back to their seats. "Papaw," Pooja and Ryoo said excitedly. "Hey kids how was school," he asked." I finger painted," Pooja said happily. "And I learned some myltiplicatieon", Ryoo said. "Good job girls and Ryoo I think you mean multiplication." Ruwee said correcting her. "Hey honey," he said to Jobal pausing for a minute to kiss her on the cheek. "Anakin is this your padawan you were telling us about," Ruwee said looking at Ahsoka. "Yeah that's Ahsoka Tano," Anakin said. "Good, well Ahsoka you're very lucky to have him as a master he's a good man but if he hurts my little girl I will hurt him," Ruwee said with a serious look ion his face. "Anyway let's eat," He said.


	2. Chapter 2

A Trip to Naboo

**hope ya'll like it so far **

**p.s. i dont own Star Wars George Lucas does**

chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly through the shades, Padme groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. "Hey," she said trying to get Anakin awake. "Hey, get your butt up," she said again this time a little louder and lightly tapping his shoulder. "Hmmmmmm what is it time to go to school," Anakin said obviously talking from his dream. "Please tell me you weren't dreaming about going to school," Padme said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I don't really know *yawn*," Anakin said stretching. Padme sighed,"oh Ani." "What time is it," Anakin asked. "It's 10:00, wow I woke up a half hour early," Padme said surprised. "I gotta go to the 'fresher," Anakin said getting up. "Thanks for sharing that information I really needed to know that hun," Padme said pulling her robe on. "No problem I thought you'd be interested," Anakin said smiling. "Right, just come down for breakfast soon, you know Momma likes to serve breakfast when everybody's there," Padme said standing on tip-toe to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "Yeah yeah yeah I'll be there," Anakin said hurrying to the refresher. Padme smiled and walked down the stairs. "Morning everyone," she said happily. "Well your in a better mood," Ruwee said. "Yeah well sleep makes everyone in a better mood."

Padme tightened her robe when she walked in the kitchen. "Morning Mom, what's for breakfast it smells divine." "Good morning sweetheart, we're having pancakes, bacon, eggs, and some fresh orange juice," Jobal said putting the last batch of eggs onto a plate. "Yum I can't wait to taste it, oh and Anakin should be down in a moment he had some buisness to attened to," Padme said smiling. "Alright honey, why don't you get Ahsoka up and I'll put breakfast on the table," Jobal said. "And Padme you really should put some clothes on, and don't look at me like I don't know what I'm talking about," She added whispering in Padme's ear. Padme blushed and walked up the stairs. 'Wow I wouldn't think Mom would say that, even to me, now I know where Sola and I get that from' Padme said to herself walking to Ahsoka's room. Padme looked in and saw Ahsoka's sleeping figure but it was hard to see her since the blanket and pillow were over her head. _Oh my godness did she get cold last night, I know Daddy had the air on all night but I wouldn't think that poor thing would get so cold she would cover herself completly,_ Padme thought. She entered Ahoka's room and walked toward the twin-sized bed. She took the pillow from her head and pulled the blanket down gently. She lightly shook the padawan's shoulder, "yo Ahsoka rise and shine sleeping beauty." It was the same method Padme's mom used to wake her up when she was little. Ahsoka stirred, blinked and finally woke up. "Whoa, dude why are you so close to my face," Ahsoka said startled. Padme laughed,"I'm here to wake you up breakfast is ready, come on."

Ahsoka dragged herself out of bed, and followed Padme downstairs. "Dude you look like a zombie, did you have trouble sleeping last night," Padme said noticeing the way Ahsoka looked and acted. "I kept hearing noises," Ahsoka replied. "Like what kind of noises," Padme asked. "Like, moaning and something hitting the wall, I know it wasn't a spirit Master told me spirits were a load of poodoo, so i thought it was a burgerler that kept hitting his head." Padme looked shocked but Ahsoka thought it was the burgerler thing. "yeah that's probably what it was," Padme said nervously. They entered the dining room and everyone was in there spots. Padme took a seat next to Anakin and Ahsoka sat in front of them. Jobal set the jug of orange juice down and everybody started to fill their plates. Ruwee cleared his throat and broke the uncomfortable silence,"So padawan, how'd you sleep last night?" "Okay I guess and you should have an alarm system on durning the night, there was a burgerler who kept hitting his head on the wall," she informed them. Jobal's face went pale with worry,"Burgerlers, I didn't hear anything, did you darling." Ruwee looked at her blankly,"I didn't hear anything unusual, what exactly did you hear young one." "Like something hitting the wall and moaning but i guess it was just my imagination sorry," Ahsoka said. "Oh honey it's all right we all hear things even jedi, ask Anakin," Jobal said.

After breakfast...

Anakin was sitting on the couch watchin tv with Ruwee, Ahsoka was helping Jobal in the kitchen when all of a sudden they hear a scream coming from the 'fresher. Anakin and Ahsoka jumped and ran to the 'fresher, lightsabers activated. They broke through the 'fresher door only to find Padme unharmed and standing in the middle of the floor holding a device. "What's wrong," Anakin asked. "What? Oh nothings wrong," Padme said. "Then why in the hell did you scream," Anakin asked sounding a little angry. "I'm pregnant." "Your what!" "Master jedi, calm down I'm pregnant." Ahsoka just stood there thinking about what was going on. Jobal and Ruwee came running in. "What's wrong," They said at the same time. "Daddy, Momma I'm pregnant," Padme said excidedly. "I'm happy for you but what about the attacks, we dont want to hurt the baby as well," Jobal informed. "I know Mom but there hasn't been an attack in a couple days," "Padme, it doesnt matter if there were no attacks in a couple a weeks you still need protection," "Yeah I know, I'm going outside I need the fresh air," "Anakin please go outside with her and make sure nothing happens," Ruwee said worrried. "Of coarse sir, nothing will happen to her while me and Ahsoka are still here," Anakin said looking at his wife as she was walking up the stairs.

Padme stood in front of her closet pondering what to wear. Finally she decieds on wearing a light blue bikini. She grabbed her towel and sunscreen and was on her way out the door when she bumped into something hard. She looked up and smiled realizing it was her husband. "We need to talk young lady," Anakin said with a smile. "And what pray tell about," Padme said. "About what we're going to do, Ahsoka probably suspects somethings going on between us, she's very smart and catches on quickly you know." "Yeah I know of she asks I'm just gonna tell her straight I don't like lying and I don't like lying to a padawan." "No, what if she tells the Council?" "You have a point there, listen whatever happens happens, we'll just let nature take it's coarse and find out what to do from there." "Alright come on, my love lets enjoy this while it last."

Anakin was laying on his stomach when Ahsoka came walking out, Padme was in the "fresher puking her guts out. "Master, what's wrong with the senator is she sick," Ahsoka asked concerned. "It's part of the pregnancy snips, nothings wrong with her." "That's good... Master how'd she get pregnant." "I-I don't know Ahsoka, I really don't know." Anakin felt guilty for the first time about lying to his padawan but it was to protect him and Padme's marrige after all. Ahsoka nodded and looked at the lake, sparkiling from the suns rays hitting against it. The seane was by far the beautifulist Ahsoka had ever seen. Just then Padme walked out, "Anakin can you help me I'm not quite stable on my feet yet." "Of coarse my lady," Anakin rushed to to feet to help her before she fell of the railing. He took her hand gently and led her down the stairs. "Thank you master jedi." "You are very welcome Senator." They both walked out onto the hot sand still holding hands. Padme looked at Ahsoka and smiled, "You know I'm kinda in the mood for a swim." She took of her towel and left both jedi sitting there. Anakin stared at his lovely wife, biting his lip. He tried his best not to let Ahsoka know he was staring so he contacted the council to see if they had found the bounty hunter.

"I'm sorry Skywalker but once we found him he escaped, we are sending out masters, Obiwan Kenobi and Aayla Secura to capture him," Mace Windu said. "Yes master." Anakin looked out as Padme was walking back to shore.

**A/N: well that was exciting. Chapter 3 comeing up hopefully soon. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas let me know:)**


	3. Chapter 3

A Trip to Naboo

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. got school and stuff and had a case of writers block. **

**Anyway read and review:) **

**p.s. i dont own Star Wars George Lucas does**

chapter 3

"Anakin who were ya talking to," Padme asked running towards him and Ahsoka. Anakin looked up, "I was talking to the council and they said they were going to catch the bounty hunter".

"Really? That's good news. I thought it would be something like they got the wrong one or something," Padme said sitting on the towel beside Anakin.

"Yup, hey we should probably be getting inside. Just in case," Anakin said getting everything packed up. "Fine, the baby and I are getting hungry anyway," Padme said standing up, patting her stomach lightly. Ahsoka stood up and walked towards the stairs. She felt like she was in some kinda daze. Anakin and Padme followed whispering to eachother. "I wonder what's wrong with Ahsoka. She usually isn't this quiet," Anakin whispered. "Beats me, maybe she's shy," Padme whispered back. "Ahsoka shy, yea right." "Anakin everyone's shy at some point." "Whatever, why don't you talk to her." "What? why me!" "Because it will give you two a chance to get to know one another," Anakin said almost tripping on the first step. Padme giggled when that happened, "fine I'll talk to her." "That's my girl," Anakin said putting a hand on her arm. "Yeah, but if your little plan backfires your gonna be sleeping in one of the guest rooms," Padme said teasingly. Anakin laughed, "oh really, and if my plan works then what are you gonna do my little Angel?" "You'll see,"Padme said her voice sounding mysterious. They went inside, everything was quiet. Anakin went to help Padme's father with something and Padme looked around for Ahsoka. She looked in Ahsoka's room and found her on the bed reading a magazine. "Hey Ahsoka can we talk," Padme asked. Ahsoka looked up surprised, "Ummm sure what do you want to talk about?" " Your master and I were just wondering why you've been so quiet, he says that you're not usually like this," Padme said walking over to the bed.

"It's just that you and Master are getting along so well, I don't really know what to do around here." Padme sat down next to her, "I can take a break from hanging out with Ana- I mean Master Skywalker, and hang out with you." "Can you tell me how you and Master became such good friends he won't tell me about his past." "Of coarse I can tell you," Padme said excitedly.

"It was a long time ago, back when I was queen. My ship had crashed on Tatooine, so I was disguised as a handmaiden, to aviod any danger. And Qui-Gon ,Obi-Wan's old master, Jar Jar and I wandered around the city lookin for the part that we needed. Finally we reached Watto's Junk Shop. While Qui-Gon talked to Watto and Jar Jar was doing something, I looked around and that's when I saw him. He was the cutest little boy I ever saw, he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked at me and said,"Are you and angel." Padme looked behind her and saw the person who had said what she was going to say. "Anakin what are you doing," she said her eyes sparkiling. "I was walking to my room to get tools for your dad and I heard you tell Ahsoka when we first met."

Ahsoka looked at them. _What's going on with them, uggggh I have to find out or I'm going to go crazy! _Ahsoka thought. "Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka lunch is ready," Jobal said. Padme stood up,"Come on guys I'm starving." Anakin looked at Ahsoka and shrugged. Both of them folllowed her downstairs to the kitchen. "Padme wanted grilled chesse sandwitches and fruit, so that's what I made," Jobal said as she put down plates. "Thanks Momma, I've been craving these all day," Padme said sitting down. Ahsoka looked around the tabel trying to find anything else unusual going on between Anakin and Padme, there was nothing.

After lunch Padme flopped on the couch with her data pad listening to the music setting. "How are you honey," Ruwee said sitting on his chair watching the HoloNews. "Well I haven't puked in at least a couple hours so I think that's good," Padme said. "Yeah just wait til the mood swings, oh I feel so sorry for Anakin," Ruwee said to himself. "Very funny Daddy. I can hear you." "How can you hear me with those earphones in your ears." "I just can," Padme laughed. Anakin came in and kissed Padme. "Hey, no kissing in my house," Ruwee said jokingly. "Oh really Daddy, then I guess you and Momma can't kiss," Padme said. "Of coarse I can it's my house I can do whatever the hell I want," Ruwee joked. Padme gasped,"Daddy! You're just lucky the baby can't hear yet."

Ahsoka and Jobal walked in. "What are you guys talking about," Jobal said. "Padme is bugging me Mom," Ruwee said teasing. "Oh stop it you two." Jobal and Ahsoka sat down on the other couch. Padme and Anakin laughed about something. Ahsoka looked at them wierdly._ I got it they must be married. But I can't let them know that I know. _"Anakin Skywalker," Padme suddenly screeched and startled Ahsoka from her thoughts. Padme jumped and slapped Anakin on his hand,"Ow what was that for." "For poking my side you know I hate that." Anakin laughed,"I'm sorry Senator. I promise it won't happen again." "Yeah it better not." Ahsoka looked at them and thought,_ This is going to take a long time to get used to._

"Hey Ahsoka, you wanna play volleyball out back," Padme said."Sure that sounds like fun," Ahsoka said as she and Padme walked out the door and to the large shed down the valley. "Here it is. Man I haven't used this in a long time. It probably needs air. Hold on I'll go get Daddy and in the meantime I should probably get in something more comfortable to play volleyball in," Padme said looking at the ball. Ahsoka nodded and looked in the shed. There was a lot of stuff in there, from balls to tools and fishing poles. Padme and her father came back out. Padme wearing a black bikini top and shorts. Her hair pulled up into a simple ponytail. Ruwee followed Padme to the shed and pumped some air in the ball, "There you go sweetheart." "Thanks Daddy," Padme smiled. "Alright lets get started."

Padme set up the net and they flipped a coin. Padme won the coin toss,"I can't serve that well so bare with me." She threw the ball up and hit it, the ball sacked the middle of the net. Padme caught the ball when it bounced back to her,"See I told you I couldn't serve." Ahsoka looked at her,"It's alright that was a pretty good serve anyway." Padme smiled,"Thanks Ahsoka, it's fun hanging out with you." "Do you like to hang out with Master," Ahsoka asked as she hit the ball over the net? "Of coarse I do. We've had some pretty wild adventures me and him,"Padme repiled as she hit the ball and it accidently bounced on Ahsoka's head. "Sorry bout that." Ahsoka rubbed her head,"no worries. That's pretty cool that you've known him for a long amount of time and still hang out with him." "Yeah I know, hey im getting tired of playing this I'm not that good and its making me kina mad. How's about we go out on the porch and talk." "Sounds good to me," Ahsoka said as they put everything up.

"Ya know I'm surprised, a girl like you and you have no boy friend nor a husband," Ahsoka said suddenly. "You sound like my mom," Padme laughed. "Well, why aren't you in a relationship? You're the kinda girl that has boys all around you." "I- I don't have the time, you know with the Senate and my family and friends." "Padme can I ask you a question?" "Of coarse what is it." "Do you like my master? And I mean more than a friend." Padme's face got pale," Ummmm I uhhhh we uhh maybe ummm. Can we not talk about this? It umm makes me uncomfortable." "Of coarse, I think we should go inside anyway its getting late." "Yeah that soundslike a good idea." And the two walked in the house in silence.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it:)**

**Yeah I know it was bad but at least I updated.**


End file.
